1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic security systems, and more particularly to electronic security systems for money-containing devices such as pay telephones, vending machines, bill changers or the like, which must be periodically accessed by a collector in order to retrieve the funds accumulated in the device.
2. Background and Prior Art
Typically, the collection of money from coin or currency operated devices such as pay telephones, transit system fare card machines or the like is a costly and burdensome operation. For instance, a company may own tens or even hundreds of thousands of pay telephones for which tens or hundreds of thousands of keys must be kept in order to prevent the loss of a key from requiring the changing of locks on thousands of devices which would operate with the lost key.
Another problem involved with the collection of funds from currency operated devices is the possibility of fraud or theft by a collector. Typically, a collector should remove a locked coin box from the device and replace it with an empty lock box to which he does not have access. However, it is possible that a removed coin box will not be replaced with another lock box but rather will be replaced with an unlocked receptacle which can be later removed by that collector before turning in his key at the end of the collection shift.
Yet another cost involved in the collection process is the sheer manpower required for the task of distributing, collecting, and keeping track of many thousands of keys on a daily basis.
Although electronic security systems are known and have been used for various purposes, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,859, 4,738,334, 4,697,171, 4,438,426, applicants are unaware of any which specifically address the problems, noted above.